Mine
by tiny teeth
Summary: I don't want to hurt him, I just want him. This is far from your typical Kurama and you fic. Finished but the obession is far from over.
1. Watching you

DISCLAIMERS- Song Obsession - by Animotion. Not mine. Neither is the wonderful anime YYH.

SUMMARY- I don't want to hurt him, I simply want him. This is AU.

_I will have you _

_Yes, I will have you _

_I will find a way and I will have you _

_Like a butterfly _

_A wild butterfly _

_I will collect you and capture you _

I sit alone in my hotel room all of the lights are turned off. Darkness and my fantasies fill the small room. I close my eyes and listen; I can hear the low growl of thunder as a storm looms in the distance, followed by a lack luster spark of lightening. The rain slides the huge window, my only window, in an undisturbed sheet.

"What is taking him so long?" I curse softly as I peer into down to the streets only seeing darkness and distorted lights reflecting from unimportant passing vehicles.

I glance over to the clock and the bright red numbers mock me. 12:45. I have been sitting at this window for over three hours waiting. I pick the small clock up and fling it across the room. It hits the other wall shattering it into enough pieces to confidently say that it was indeed broken. A familiar noise halted my rampage. Followed by a couple of bangs. A smile creeps on my face I walk back to the window just to make sure every thing was...

"Perfect." I say almost purring. I place my palms against the cold glass and study the scene as it unrolls right before my eyes. A dim flickering street light is the spotlight, the abandoned lot is the stage and he is the star. My star.

He cautiously gets out of the car and walks around to the front; he looks down and sees he has not one, not two, yet three flat tires. I can see his face from here. I some times even amaze myself. He is obliviously livid but his cool exterior is forever and always maintained. Knowing full well no car came with three spare tires he would have to figure out, how to get out of this unforeseen situation. I watch him as he looks around the barren lot in hopes that someone else is up at this ungodly hour. I finally catch a glimpse of his flawless face as he looks up towards the hotel. He seems to by staring directly at me, even though I know he can't see me my knee go weak in the fleeting thought he might. He shoves his hands into his pockets, and drops his shoulders with a visible sigh of defeat.

I flick the main light on and stroll slowly in front of the window, once I get to the other side of the room duck down and crawl back to my look out point to see if he took the bait. But before I could angle my body into the perfect position, I hear the sound of a door slamming and the chripchrip of an alarm being engaged. I wait a minute before I jump up, not only do I have to appear I just happen to be up I also have to clear the little room of some interesting pictures and questionable items. I whirl around the room tossing things left and right into a large duffle bag. I hear the faint sounds footstep coming down the hall. I quickly turn on the television not really caring what was on I just needed the noise to lure him in the right direction. I chuck the pregnant sized bag into a closet and force the door shut. The footsteps continue to get louder then they stopped. Silence. I quietly tip toe up to the main door, placed my ear against it and listen. I hear the soft rustlings of material than, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ugh." I groan as I jerk my head away from the door and grab my ear. I blink a few times trying to silence the ringing with in my abused eardrums. I do a quick once over of the room. Satisfied, I lean against the door and begin counting you see timing is every thing, if I answer to soon he will know I have been waiting for him, however if I answer to late I will miss my chance. I place the chain on the door as my mental count reaches sixty.

In an 'I really don't give a shit who you are but you best have a very good reason for knocking on my door at this time of night voice' ask, "Can I help you?"

_My fantasy has turned to madness _

_And all my goodness _

_Has turned to badness _

_My need to possess you _

_Has consumed my soul _

_My life is trembling _

_I have no control _

"I am sorry to disturb you so late at night but I seemed to have acquired three flat tires, is there any way I could use your phone." He says all in one breath.

"Umm, sure just let me get something on." I lie. I walk around the room acting like I was getting ready for an unexpected guest. I open the door leaving the chain intact and I am met with the most gorgeous set eyes and lips to match. Both are smiling apologetically. My heart starts racing I gentle close the door and undo the chain with shaking hands all the while trying to calm myself down with slow easy breaths. I open the door and step back to let this beautiful creature in to my room.

"Thank you," He says taking his coat off. I immediately reach for it the whole time fighting the urge to hold his coat to my face and inhaling his aroma.

"No problem." I say. He smiles. My reaction is explosive and intense lucky for my exterior didn't let that show. I point to the phone he nods and I walk to the bathroom to retrieve the one thing to make my fantasy complete. I shut the medicine cabinet and stare into the mirror for a moment. I run my fingers through my hair nervously, thinking of a way execute my plan. I practice my smile. It almost looks innocent unfortunately my eyes sparkle with devilish highlights. I pick up the rag and walk back out into the main room. His back is facing me as I walk up to him and place one hand on his shoulder he jumps. I chuckle at his antics.

'Goodness, you startled me."

I lean down next to his ear and whisper, "Usually people who are up to no good are jumpy." The sly smile on my face is heavily reflected in my voice. "Exactly what were you doing so late at night and on a school night"?

"Umm..." he beings as a blush arts to form on his cheeks and spreads all the way to his ears. I am not sure if he is blushing because of what I said or the proximity of my lips when I said it.

"No matter." I say slowly bring my other hand closer to it's target. " It really doesn't matter where you were going or even where you came from." I state coolly. "All that really maters is that you are here." calmly say as I quickly place the dampened rag to his face, my prey struggles for a moment. "And here is where you will stay. Ne Kurama." I drag him over to the bed and arrange his sleeping form upon it. I place a chaste kiss on parted lips and smile.

_I will have you _

_Yes, I will have you _

_I will find a way and I will have you _

_Like a butterfly _

_A wild butterfly _

_I will collect you and capture you _

A/N- this is basically Kurama and you one shot. Unfortunately you are playing the role of a very obsessed fan.


	2. Knowing you

DISCLAIMER- YYH not mine, Obsession by Animotion

"Ah, fate." I sing as I look at his form just lying on my bed so peacefully.

Of all the cars that could have passed by that spot, it was his. I will admit this isn't my first time doing this and it did take a while for me to get your pattern down. I can't remember all the times I had to call the police to help some idiot who drove over the trap set for my Kurama. I was starting to get a bit impatient. But with patience comes knowledge and with this knowledge comes perfection. Despite that I still thought I would have to visit his mother again. I already have been there several times already. She is such a wonderful women. I reach in my pocket and pull out the locket he gave to her for her birthday and open it up there is a picture of my soul mate and his mother inside and in scripted on the other side is 'To the only person I will love forever.' I play with the trinket trying to think of a way to remove her from the picture and replace it with myself. He might not understand right now but we do belong together. I knew this would happen. I just knew this; this perfect moment would be blessed upon me. I kneel down beside the bed as grab his hand playing with his long slender fingers I can just image a ring on your finger. I slide my thumb and forefinger down his fourth finger as if I was placing a ring on it.

I take his hand and pull it close to my chest. "You feel that" I whisper to him. "That my heart, you own that."

I gentle place his hand on his stomach then crawl closer to him. I place my head on his chest and listen to the slow steady music of his heartbeat and breathing. " One day I will own yours."

I mental slap myself. "Enough day dreaming. There is work to be done." I scoff as I get up.

You are an obsession

I cannot sleep

I am your possession

Unopened at your feet

There's no balance

No equality

Be still I will not accept defeat

This place is a mess and I have about three hours before he wakes up. I walk around the room gathering up all my items and proceed to put them back into the bag. Everything, not surprisingly, fits into one bag. I move to the bathroom and fill the bath tub up, checking the temperature it is very hot but I figure by the time we get in it should be perfect. Satisfied I walk back.

"Well, no need to be modest now." I say as I remove his shirt and start undoing his pants. I neatly fold the clothes in pile on the bed before I begin the task of removing my own. I realize half way to the bathroom my angel is very heavy despite his appearance and end up practically dragging him the rest of the way. I notice the cute mole on the inside of his left thigh and the fact he is a natural red head. I finally reach the bathroom that knew dragging someone thirty-five feet would take so long. Thankfully the water has cooled just enough to be comfortable. I step one foot in and then pull him in before I unsteadily pull my other foot in.

"Shit" I mumble bumping my elbow against the wall. I seem to forgotten your ability to stand up is momentarily suspended. I slide down into the tub most of the water manages to stay inside the tub but I know for a fact that I will need extra towels to clean up. I lean back and pull him back towards my chest. I just relax and enjoy his light scent and then tantalizing feeling of skin rubbing against mine. I sit up a bit to see the clock. 1:27 sneers at me.

"Damn." I curse lightly in his ear not wanting to lose the body-to-body contact we were sharing. However, it is much later than I thought and there was so much I wanted to do. I shimmy from behind him and angle myself so I could sit on the edge of the tub and being the wonderful task of washing his hair. I let the strands run through my fingers like white sand mesmerized by the color and texture. I gentle massage his whole scalp with my finger tip ever so often using my nails to give the scalp an invigorating scratch. If you were still conscious you would probably be humming in delight about now. Begrudgingly I lift you from the soothing water the cold chill of the air only reminds me that my stolen time with you is coming to an end.

Your face appears again

I see the beauty there

But I see danger

Stranger beware

A circumstance

In your naked dreams

Your affection is not what it seems

He looks so peaceful just lying there like the angel that he is. His slightly damp hair hangs over his forehead almost covering his eyes. His body wrapped in a soft white robe. I softly touch the tip of his nose with my fingernail grazing it slightly slowly moving it down to his lips, over his chin and onto his neck.

"Uughh" Kurama moans.

"Good morning my sweet." I say sitting on the edge of the bed with one hand on his chest.

He blinks and unsteadily shakes his head. "Where. Where am I?" He stammers for a second then he attempts to sit up. I gentle press him back with the hand still resting on his chest and place one finger to his lips.

"Hush now, you have had a long night and you need rest. You stay here alright and I will get us some thing to eat." I say getting up to leave but not before brushing his bang away to place a tender kissing his forehead. He looks at me strangely as if I wanted to do harm to him. I just smile and hope he understands.

"So, what are you in the mood for" I call from the kitchenette around the corner. I can hear him struggling to get up. "Kurama"

"Um yes, anything fine thank- you." He says as he continues to try to upright himself.

"Dear if you wanted to get up all you had to do is ask." I say walking back over with some juice. "I thought you might need this for your throat." I bring the straw to his mouth and marvel at the way his throat moves and bobs as he swallows.

My fantasy has turned to madness

And all my goodness

Has turned to badness

My need to possess you

Has consumed my soul

My life is trembling

I have no control

He looks around, I guess to get his bearings. "Who are you?" He finally asks once his eyes settle back on my face.

"Nobody" I said with a hint of hurt in my voice I knew he was popular but I would think he could at least have some remembrance of me. Since I knew everything about him. The least he could have done was remember being introduced to me. I even asked him out at one point because I thought he was interested in me. I was a foolish youth.

"Ha" I laugh bitterly being myself out of deep thoughts. No matter that all in the past.

I walk over to the dresser and picked up a hypodermic needle and plunged into a small vile of clear liquid. Pulling the plunger back, the needle sucks up the vial's continents. I can see him in the corner of my eye his shoulders are twitching a bit more now. I up right the needle and get that pesky little air bubble out. I walk over to him. He is giving me that look again.

I place one hand on his shoulder and tenderly say, "It's alright it will only sting for a moment." Then jab the needle into his arm while forcing half of the chemically modified Novocain into his arm. He shivers as the icy liquid spread through his muscles relaxing them to a point of immobility. I remove my hand from his shoulder and place it on his back and rub it before I go to his other side. He attempts to block me but I simple catch his hand in mid-attack and kiss his palm, completely ignoring the treacherous glare he was giving me. I repeat the process with the other side soon his left arm was as free hanging as the other one. I gentle place my hand on his chest and gentle push him back.

"What do you want from me?" he calmly says.

"Nothing, I already got what I want." I say holding back ninety percent of my emotions inside so that only a small smile appears on my face instead of me jumping around and screaming like a lunatic high on pixie stix and espresso.

I feed you I drink you

My day and my night

I need you I need you

By sun or candlelight

You protest

You want to leave

Stay

Oh, there's no alternative

"I will escape you know." his tone is still pleasant but behind the gentleness is a sharp edge of determination.

"Really" I say wanted to see what he would do if I challenged him. He did exactly what I thought he would do he called upon one of his many plant to aid him. A shiver went up and down my spine just thinking of all the power he would have released if he actually had the seed on him. I was almost giddy when I opened my hand to show him all the seeds I had found on his body. He seemed shock for some reason.

"H..." he tries to speak

"I know everything about you. I know who you really are and what you do." Whisper, and I lean in closer "I also know two more things."

"What" he says bravely as the second side-effect of the drug cocktail takesaffect.

"That you can't leave until I let you and you will be mine." I say with a smile as his eye flutter and then finally shut.

I return you back to your wolrd of beauty and perfection, as I slip back into the crowd of you mass admires.

AN- this is still a one shot. Chapter three is the final chapter.


	3. Owning you

DISCLAIMERS- I own nothing. But for a moment I shall own you.

Obsession - Animotion

_You are an obsession  
I cannot sleep  
I am your possession  
Unopened at your feet  
There's no balance  
No equality  
Be still I will not accept defeat_

_I will have you  
Yes, I will have you  
I will find a way and I will have you  
Like a butterfly  
A wild butterfly  
I will collect you and capture you_

The steel bench burns the back of my thighs as I sit in the hot mid afternoon sun with nothing protecting me but the passing clouds and the occasional passing bird. I shall wait for you. I know you will be here. This park it is your sanctuary. These trees your confidantes. Many things have happened to you cannot explain or rationalize.

I will wait for you.

My hand slide into my pocket, my fingers wrap around a something that feel like unexposed corn silk but looks like fire. I pull my prize out of my pocket and let the strands float across my skin the ghostly touches sends a deep sensation through out my body. I glide the strands of ill-gotten goodsup my arm watching as the goose bumps appear in its wake.

"For one night you were mine." I whisper remembering the dark joys of the previous day.

_You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to be  
To make you sleep with me  
You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
I feed you I drink you  
My day and my night  
I need you I need you  
By sun or candlelight_

I lean my head back dragging the deliciousness up my arm, over my chest, across my neck andover my chin to linger on my lips. My tongue peeks out of its holding place and plays with the gift I have giving it. I twirl my tongue around and around moistening every beautiful shade of red strand. I gently pull the accumulation out of my mouth not caring some strands remain tangled in my teeth. I pleasure in the thought of have any piece of you inside of me.

_You protest  
You want to leave  
Stay  
Oh, there's no alternative_

_Your face appears again  
I see the beauty there  
But I see danger  
Stranger beware  
A circumstance  
In your naked dreams  
Your affection is not what it seems_

"Kurama are you alright?"

The sound of your name break me away from my fantasy knowing the site of you is a thousand times better then just seeing you in my minds eye. I sit up and look in the direction of the concerned voice. You answer exactly how I knew you would with a sweet lie. I watch as immaculately color lip curve around each syllable of your unpracticed but perfectly executed lie. Your voice dances over to me feeling my audio sense with unparallel pleasures. You look around with hidden caution. Hidden to all but me. I know the reason why scan your surrounding so suspiciously. I am the reason.

"Have I affected you that much my love." I muse to the wind my gaze never leaving your form.

_My fantasy has turned to madness  
And all my goodness  
Has turned to badness  
My need to possess you  
Has consumed my soul  
My life is trembling  
I have no control_

Your hand reaches around your neck as finger creep up in to your scalp. Your face loses all expressions. I know what you are feeling. Your bright green eyes express your confusion as you try and remember all the details of our wondrous night together. One day I might let you relive those moments but for now the haziness of the drugs clouding your mind will have to be enough. I look down in my and smile at the cluster of red hair I have cut from your head and bound with a thin white ribbon. You scan the surrounding once again for a brief moment our eyes meet I quickly look away not wanting to give myself away as if my eyes could tell you secrets my lips are not quite ready to share. You start to walk. I already know which way you are going. Many hour of studying you has taught me one sure thing when you are troubled you are a creature of habit. I know whom you will talk to. I know what foods you will eat. I know how many times you will toss in your bed tonight before sleep actually embraces you. So knowing what bench to sit on in a park is mere child's play. I get up and begin to walk up the well-worn path you are strolling down. Your footstep become louder and louder. I take a deep breath to calm myself down. You round the bend and I gaze straight into your eyes. A gaze I have been practicing the mirror to master. We pass I let my hand fall swinging it wide so my fingertips brush against your hip. I will my fingers not to grasp you as they start to curl on their own desires.

"Excuse me," your voice peaks as a question develops in your throat. "Have we met before?"

I pretend I do not hear your question. I pretend I do not hear the tremble in your voice as your subconscious trys remembers me. I walk on; hand in my pocket and a smile floating on my face as I play with one of tangible pieces of you I have stolen.

"Not officially" I whisper to your retreating image. "But what is in an introduction, you will only forget my name again. When I know soon enough you will remember my touch."

A large butterfly drifts towards me I smile lift my finger and like fate he lands pefectly apon it. I gentlely carress it's delicate wings the irroscent flakes dust my fingertips. Its beauty is pale compared to your. I blow the creature away and watch it attempt to fly. All of it heart felt efforts are in vain as it slowly falls to the ground. I careful pick the insect up and allow it to walk over my hand.

_I will have you  
Yes, I will have you  
I will find a way and I will have you  
Like a butterfly  
A wild butterfly  
I will collect you and capture you_

When you do remember my touch Kurama, you shall fall like the butterfly. (1)

THE END

1- I am not sure but it is said if you rub the color off a butterflies wings it loses it ablity to fly. I don't know if it true because I never tested it.


End file.
